


Dizzy

by GreenNebulae



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Attention Kink, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant, Dominant Sheldon, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Submissive, dash of Penny, rope, submissive Leonard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNebulae/pseuds/GreenNebulae
Summary: When Penny asks Leonard to tie her up, the only person he can think to ask for help is Sheldon.When Sheldon gives him a hands on demonstration, Leonard comes face to face with the fact that he likes it a bit too much, especially being the center of Sheldon's sole focus. He also has to face the fact that whatever is developing between him and Sheldon is becoming more and more attractive than whatever could be with Penny. Sheldon never quite touches him, in the way Leonard truly wants, but he doesn't have too. This is most satisfied Leonard has ever felt.Dom/sub relationship. Shelnard.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Is that an update?? Yes it is! Enjoy!
> 
> So I fully intended for Leonard to love the rope but it seems like his kink is attention?? It works, I swear.

“Sheldon?” He looks up from his spot on the floor to see Leonard standing nervously by his door. Sheldon turns slightly, careful not to knock over his trains.  
“Yes?” Leonard looks away before back to him and Sheldon barely refrains from telling him to hurry up.  
“You said you were a boy scout, right?” Sheldon has memories rise up from his years as a scout. He remembers firing guns and making fires. He remembers the hunting knife his father bought him being played with, and all of the other ones his brother got him after that. He remembers the stars being so visible when the fire died. His scout master thought he could make Eagle but he quit when his father passed. Then the idea of the germs and danger out there came to him and he never went back.

“Right.” Leonard looks away. Again. Sheldon narrows his eyes. “Out with it.” He says firmly and Leonard turns red.  
“I was wondering if you could teach me how to tie some knots. I was looking online but still having trouble and-” Sheldon stands to cut off the pointless drabble and Leonard shuts up and brings his hand from behind his back to show the black rope that he has.

Sheldon intends to simply shut the door, but something about the hesitance and desperation in Leonard makes him leave his set on the floor as he walks into the kitchen to use the island to work with. Leonard places the rope on the table and Sheldon is pleased to find out its cut into four equal pieces with the rest still in its packaging. Leonard picks one up and Sheldon watches as he struggles to make a slip knot. Sheldon picks a piece to show him when he pauses.

“Why?” The blush returns, and so does the sweat under his armpits. This has to do with Penny. Sheldon searches through his memories. _I got an international yacht training certificate a while ago_. She had decided to sail with her friends one summer. Was Leonard trying to impress her, surely Penny didn’t need knots for that.  
“Any way I could not tell you?” Sheldon frowns before showing Leonard how to properly do it.  
“I’ll keep asking.” Leonard sighs as if he has the greatest burden in the world before twisting the rope as Sheldon takes his knot apart.  
“It’s for Penny.” Obvious. Sheldon begins to untie Leonard’s knot. “She,” He pauses and Sheldon impatiently waits for him to finish. “She wants me to tie her up.” Sheldon draws his head back.

“Why?” That seems dangerous, especially since Leonard didn’t even know how to tie a knot. Leonard shakes his head with a look of resignation.  
“In the bedroom.” Sheldon looks down to the black rope and suddenly he imagines them wrapped around Leonard’s wrists as he’s on his knees in front of him. The contrast of black against his naked pale skin gives him goose bumps. He’s not sure why. He clenches a fist as he imagines him squirming; only now he can’t move. It’s not a slip knot, no, it’s a French Bowline holding his arms wide and open. It’s a reef knot getting tighter as he pulls away from it. He suddenly imagines Leonard’s body, that he’s seen quite often, covered in nothing but rope-dark green rope. He’s so hard he wonders how he can still think.

He can’t even think about the fact that he’s hard.

“Are you rekindling your relationship?” He asks and Leonard runs a hand through his hair.  
“It may just be sex right now, but I know it will be more soon.” Sheldon doesn’t speak after that.

“Sheldon?” Leonard’s concerned now and Sheldon just picks up the rope to tie a bowline knot. His hands need to be moving so that his hips aren’t. Leonard’s eyes trace the movements but Sheldon knows he hasn’t caught it yet. He mentally counts how fast he can do it. Can he surprise someone with this? Can this be self-defense?  
“Don’t use a slip knot,” he voices, trying to control himself, “use a bowline.” He’s tied two more already on the same strip. He continues on the second piece. “Or a reef knot.” He moves to the third, tying a reef knot. Leonard’s eyebrows creep up. He ties the last one before looking up at Leonard.  
“Uh, thanks,” Did Sheldon just give him sex advice? What did Sheldon know about any of this? “Could you show me that again?” Sheldon suddenly envisions Penny tied up; the rope cutting off circulation and Leonard frantically trying to untie it while Penny tugs, just making it tighter. Leonard shouldn’t be trying anyone up, least of all someone like Penny. It’s much easier to imagine Penny tying Leonard up, he’d be happy to have that control taken from him. He’s too nervous in any position of equal footing, let alone one of power.

“Make sure you have permission.” Sheldon starts to untie his knots so he doesn’t have to look at Leonard. He knows that. “Cuffs on the wrists and ankles should be loose enough that you can slip a finger or two between her skin and the rope.” He could take his captive’s pulse and check the tightness of the ropes at once. They’d be breathless immediately. “Never use knots that tighten when pulled on, they’ll cut off circulation.” Especially with someone like Penny, who’d want out as soon as she was in. Leonard on the other hand, like Amy, would settle into submission naturally.

Sheldon pulls the remaining length of rope from the packaging and then Sheldon tugs Leonard’s hand’s forward and Leonard is shocked to the point that he doesn’t fight or pull them back. Sheldon begins to tie Leonard’s hands together. He’d need to be sure this was the proper way to do it so Leonard didn’t hurt Penny. “Never leave her tied up alone and never tie the rope in a way that she won’t be able to breathe.” Sheldon’s breath hitches. Wouldn’t be a lovely sight to see, someone choking because he willed it and they put his will over their need for Oxygen? Focus. The windings should equal half an inch, so two winds with this thickness. Leonard stops breathing, wondering why he’s getting hard. Sheldon’s timing himself; he’s never seen the applications of this before, never desired it. “Keep scissors nearby in case you mess up, because you may very well mess this up.”

“Hey!” Leonard suddenly pulls his hands away but Sheldon is already done and the length of rope prevents Leonard from moving his hands away or closer to each other. Leonard pulls and pushes his hands together to no avail and Sheldon slips his middle finger between the rope and Leonard’s wrist.

“Let me out of this!” Leonard demands, breathless, and Sheldon grabs the middle of the rope, immobilizing him. Leonard tugs his arms back but Sheldon is stronger. “Sheldon!” Sheldon narrows his eyes at the tone and pulls the rope forward and down so quickly that Leonard falls to his knees in front of Sheldon. Leonard lets out a whoosh of air before swallowing. Sheldon still has the rope in his hands so that Leonard’s arms are slightly raised. Leonard feels dizzy. He’s got a head rush. Suddenly, being on the floor here doesn’t seem as bad, it seems, nice. Sheldon looks down at Leonard who won’t meet his eyes, or even lift his gaze off the floor. Sheldon pauses before letting Leonard go, but Leonard doesn’t move from his spot on the floor, just lets his arms lower in front of him. It feels good.

Sheldon can see the relief flow into Leonard at not having to pretend to be in control. He has an urge to see Leonard like this more, and it’s not fleeting, so he shakes his head viciously before taking two steps back. Leonard doesn’t move and Sheldon doesn’t know how to return them to normal so he decides not to. If Leonard looks up he’ll see Sheldon’s erection, if he stays down he acknowledges Sheldon’s control, and neither of those gets them back to normal. Not even a well-timed Bazinga. This isn’t a joke.

“Stand up.” He says; it comes out harsher than intended and even Sheldon can tell that his voice is thick with arousal. Leonard says nothing, just stands, still looking down. That’s normal for them though, Sheldon says jump and Leonard, after a sigh, asks how high. It’s been this way since they’ve known each other and Leonard’s submissive nature is why they get along so well. Leonard gives and Sheldon takes, Penny has started to change that but right now they were back to what worked for them.

And Leonard tied up and looking down like that really works.

“Hands on the table.” Sheldon walks to the other side of the island and begins running his fingers along the rope to measure the tension. Leonard’s face pinkens and Sheldon begins to untie it. “Keep your eyes fixed on my hands,” he says gently as he continues and Leonard doesn’t look away or say a word. He can’t. The only thing on his mind is desire. Right now, he wants Sheldon in a way he’s never wanted anything before and Sheldon hasn’t even done anything to him yet. They have breached an awkward territory for the two of them; Sheldon figures talking about Penny is the only way to get out of it.  
“Make sure she is okay talking to you about this, just in case you do cut off circulation.” Sheldon watches Leonard move his now free hand along the rope. Right. Penny. He’s going to do this and more to Penny, not have it done to him by Sheldon.

“I, I think you should go too tightly on me, just-just so I’d know what it would feel like.”  
“You wish to understand her potential pain to be empathetic, or you wish for the pain?” Leonard swallows and shakes his head.  
“No, this is for her, all for her. She’s my soulmate, you know.” Sheldon tilts his head, but lets the words go. Leonard may be more compliant in the rope but outside, he is still hopeless.

How can the feel of baby soft hands and well-manicured nails feel so rough against his own skin? Sheldon could never have a callous, so why does Leonard feel like Sheldon is scratching into him with every touch, leaving trails of warmed skin. His nerves are overactive to Sheldon’s touch, and this has never happened before. Leonard’s mouth dries. He looks into Sheldon’s eyes and wants to groan at being Sheldon’s singular focus. He’s never had that before. Everyone he’s ever been with had been thinking of other things, like Leonard move over right there, or you’d look better without the glasses, or you really are short, aren’t you, and the worst yet this isn’t fun for me, get out. But here, with Sheldon, he just has to be, he doesn’t even have to be good. He just has to be still, and Sheldon gives him that attention.

After Sheldon lets go of his now wrapped left hand, Leonard watches it goes pink, and his dick is so hard his pants feel like a punishment. Still, it may as well be there, Sheldon will never touch him. Despite that singular focus, discharge is discharge and even Leonard’s discharge will be enough to send Sheldon into shock. He watches Sheldon meticulously wrap his right arm up, timing himself so as not to cause any permanent damage. He couldn’t do this for Penny. He doesn’t want Sheldon showing this to anyone else. Not even Penny. Shockingly, Leonard realizes he doesn’t want Penny doing this to him, just Sheldon.

“Stop thinking about Penny, focus on this.” This being Sheldon’s ever so clean nails brushing his skin as he winds the rope. He let Penny float away in his mind and found himself floating, lost in the regular sensations, in Sheldon’s even breathing, in the beautiful numbness of his hand.

“I think that’s enough now.” Sheldon suddenly speaks and Leonard opens his eyes to see his purple and pink hands. He swallows as Sheldon grabs the edge of rope and, to his embarrassment, moans as Sheldon releases his arms from the rope. He’s so lost in the pleasure that he falls into Sheldon.  
“Sheldon, can you lick it?” Whatever was happening between them is over with those words. Sheldon holds Leonard in place as he takes a step back. Leonard feels like he’s crashing.  
“No, not only do I have no desire to, but I don’t know how sanitary your rope or arms are.” Leonard groans at Sheldon’s tone and rubs at his own arms, the feelings shooting lower and lower.

“Stop.” Sheldon commands, empowered, and Leonard does. Leonard looks to Sheldon for instruction and Sheldon surprises them both by reaching forward to grab the tender skin of Leonard’s wrist. Leonard trembles. “You are going to put the rope away, neatly, and then you are going to go to your room.” He opens his hand and uses a finger to gently stroke the mark. “Then you are going to masturbate to this, but not to Penny.”  
“Oh-okay” Leonard barely gets out over a breath.  
“If you think about her, you have to stop.” Leonard says nothing, but nods. “And then you’re going to have to be honest with yourself about why you wanted this.” Sheldon turns away as Leonard scrambles to grab all the rope. He closes the door to his room and leans against it. He’s shocked to see his erection and tries to be honest with himself about why he just did that and why he wants to do it again. He closes his eyes as his head meets the door. He feels dizzy and drunk off of his power over Leonard.


	2. First time for everything

This is ridiculous.

Utterly ridiculous.

Leonard lets out a deep breath as he sags against the door to his bedroom. His arms still full of the rope he was told to put away. He inhales with closed eyes as he tries to focus.

_“Sheldon!”_

Leonard’s own voice echoes in his head as he drops to his knees, arms raised above him.

He slides down the door to land on his rear, and shifts so that he is on his knees. They throb from the fall, and he can feel his heartbeat in them. It’s not the only place that’s throbbing.

The rope has no place to go, so he drops the pieces by his door. Every movement makes him aware of the indents on his skin that tingle. Leonard stares at the red marks and they’re beautiful. He closes his eyes as his finger runs over the groves. 

_“Then you are going to masturbate to this, but not to Penny.”_

Leonard opens his eyes and realizes his chest is heaving. He needs his inhaler. He needs to calm down. 

_“Stand up.”_

The voice in Leonard’s head is just as stern as Sheldon’s actual voice, and he rises to make it over to the bed. He undresses as he makes his way over. 

Sheldon’s always been demanding. He’s always been neurotic about having control over everything. He’s always been particular on the right way to do things. He’s always disliked Leonard’s girlfriends and tried to steal Leonard’s attention away.

When did that become arousing?

…

Sheldon closes his eyes and listens to whatever Leonard is doing with intensity. His throat feels thick but he doesn’t move. Will Leonard do it? Will he convince himself that this is all for Penny and leave the apartment?

He has to be honest with himself. Why does he care?

He doesn’t touch his arousal, even as he hears Leonard begin to touch his. He is too focused on what Leonard is doing. Who will he think of? Sheldon has never liked Leonard’s relationship with Penny, and he has always wanted Leonard to choose to stay in their routine rather than go and attempt a relationship, but he’s never been so invested in Leonard’s choice. It’s never been this intense. 

He’s never felt like he had a chance to lose Leonard before.

What this will do to their relationship?

An image of Amy appears in Sheldon’s mind and he knows he’s not enough. Even if this is fine for now, it won’t be forever. 

He should’ve stayed with his trains.

…

Leonard grabs himself and after a breath, begins to move. He thinks it will be difficult to stay focused on the events that transpired, or the task at hand, but it isn’t. This is easy and normal. He knows Sheldon is listening but he’s not bothered by it. He knows Sheldon has likely heard him do this before. A disturbing thought suddenly turns arousing. How many times has Sheldon heard him; was Sheldon ever intently listening? Leonard relaxes into the motion and, without meaning to, finds himself fantasizing about future events with Sheldon and the different ways the past ones could have gone.

He imagines Sheldon, fully dressed, standing over him as he was naked. ‘If I were your god, I would take your breathing.’

Leonard stops breathing and feels the heat pool in his face. He gasps for air a few seconds later. He moans and whimpers in a single breath. His next breathes come to him in shudders and his motions become erratic. Leonard tosses a head to the side and clenches his eyes shut as he squeezes himself tighter.

‘I would finish off your embarrassing human need in an instant, regularly, in order to keep your mind focused.’ Leonard imagines how it would be to have Sheldon rule over his orgasms the same way he rules over the rest of Leonard’s life.

Would he get sexual strikes? 

He means the classes, but the thought of a sexual strike brings another thought to him. Leonard imagines Sheldon slapping him across the face and venomously saying “Homunculus!” It shouldn’t be a turn on in any way, but Leonard groans so loud he knows Sheldon hears. That’s good, isn’t it? Sheldon is the one who told him to do this in the first place.

Is Sheldon listening? Should he call out his name?

No. That’s too much. Leonard is not even sure what lines were crossed and where the new line stands but calling out Sheldon’s name during this moment is definitely crossing it. Leonard knows he has a lot of catching up to do with his own mind, but he rides the wave of his thoughts; lets his new fantasies take flight.

‘Unfortunately,’ The Sheldon in his mind stands over him, ‘I’m not a god.’ He moves his hands behind his back and a cocky smirk appears on his face ‘but I can be your god.’

‘I will be your God’

…

Any negative thoughts Sheldon had dissipated in the vibration of Leonard’s loud groan.

Sheldon is visibly startled and is mouth opens slightly. Sheldon lets out a breath and his focus narrows to Leonard again. If Leonard can’t think about Penny, he can’t think about Amy.

It’s surprisingly easy to turn Leonard into his sole focus.

…

Sheldon determines that Leonard doesn’t realize he’s mumbling, 

He’s not usually vocal during masturbation. Having his thoughts focused on Sheldon must have changed things. Sheldon feels his own penis straining against his pants; feels a drop of liquid bead at the tip of his erection. He does not move. His erection is easy to ignore in the light of everything he’s learning about Leonard in the moment.

He stares into his wall, focusing all his effort into hearing Leonard’s small murmurs. It pleases him to know that Leonard is reducing himself to nothing over the words he said earlier, to the events that transpired in the living room. Sheldon wonders how far he could push it. Would Leonard stop if he told him to right now? Could Leonard be convinced to leave Penny behind at Sheldon’s words? He wasn’t before, but this is a new development. Another new development is the difference in Leonard’s vocals. Assuming he’s fantasized about different women throughout their tenure as roommates means that Sheldon is the odd one out in evoking such a reaction.

A final groan and Sheldon knows it’s over, and yet it’s just begun.

…

Leonard leans his head further into the bed and for just a second he imagines he’s leaning into Sheldon. Sheldon’s breath in his ear, the rough fabric of his clothes against his back, and Sheldon’s hand on his erection. He groans and it’s over.

In a minute, Leonard knows he’s going to have a crisis.

He’s never liked Sheldon like that before. He’s never had those kinds of fantasies before. These weren’t normal things to want. He was eager to not think about the woman he knows is his soulmate. The woman he’s worked so hard to date. He knows Sheldon just heard him, and he’s not even the slightest bit embarrassed. Sheldon just instructed him to do this. This is way too far, even for Sheldon. This is totally not normal.

Yes, in a minute, Leonard is going to have a crisis.

Right now, he’s going to enjoy the moment.


	3. Choices

Sheldon blinks rapidly, only realizing that he has been staring at his wall as he begins to hear Leonard moving again. His mouth feels dry and his erection is almost painful. Still he does not move; his mind is racing.

It is unlikely that this development would have happened with anyone else he knows. Penny, Bernadette, and Leslie would have taken over the event, ruined it with commands and expectations; if any of them even would have agreed to being bound. Amy was a possibility, but they are no longer in a relationship, and to engage in the bondage but forgo the coitus would have led to a nightmare of her begging for more all the time. Raj would not have been able to keep the event between them. Howard would have ruined the moment with talking, excessively making things _suggestive_ , and then demand sex as the conclusion. Stuart would have been happy to be involved in anything, but would have likely spent the time whining about the times he is not involved. The thought of Kripke, Gabelhouser, and any other person from work leaves him with shudders. There is Ms. Davis, but he is absolutely certain this conversation is not workplace appropriate. 

Leonard though, Leonard is used to him being in charge. He’s used to giving Sheldon whatever he wants without question. He is used to giving up control to Sheldon and Sheldon is just know realizing how much that means. He has a low enough self-esteem to take whatever Sheldon gives and not expect anything else, not expecting anything back. Yet, Sheldon does what to give him something back.

What else can Sheldon offer him that he hasn’t already given Leonard? He’s organized Leonard’s eating and bathroom habits, introduced the man to sanitization, saved his life, gave his life meaning, and more. He could get Leonard to realize his own worth, which is more than he thinks it is. When Leonard does realize his worth, will he still give himself up to Sheldon?

He blinks and memory drags him back to the moment Leonard surrendered to him. He let Leonard go and instead of scrambling to his feel, yelling, or any number of reactions, he stayed. He stayed on his knees, in silence, with his head towards the ground. Sheldon has always tried to be in control of his world, much to the chagrin of others, but in that moment he was handed control. It was given to him freely. That was entirely different. That was riveting.

This is remarkably sacred. Sheldon wouldn’t be comfortable with anyone else. Leonard didn’t trust anyone else enough.

Sheldon thinks of Penny and how Leonard thinks Penny is the one, and knows he would never surrender like this to her. Leonard can only do this with him. Maybe he'll see the futility of leaving Sheldon now. Did it mean anything to Leonard? Sheldon has flashes in his mind of woman after woman that Leonard has gone through and he shakes his head to clear it before the thought in his head turns into hypothetical nonsense. 

…

Leonard paces as his mind tries to process what has just happened. One explanation is so simple. He asked Sheldon to teach him how to tie some knots and Sheldon did so by demonstrating on him. The other, Leonard's breath is pulled from him, the other is dangerous. Leonard asked Sheldon for advice about the bedroom, and Sheldon demonstrated not only that he would know what to do but that he has full control of Leonard. Leonard submitted to that control with ease-still feels his knees throbbing from that impact. Then-then Sheldon demanded he reject Penny, thrust into his fist thinking of only Sheldon, and Leonard complied. His face flushes with shame, and Leonard finds he likes that too.

Leonard looks at the marks on his hands and it feels like it all happened to someone else.

It felt good, honestly, to be on the floor like that in front of Sheldon. He knew what to do because Sheldon told him. Sheldon didn’t laugh at him not knowing, he didn’t act like Leonard was a burden, he acted as if it was natural. Then again, Sheldon telling him what to do is natural for the two of them. Sheldon demands and Leonard gives, and it felt great not to fight it.

He stares at his hands until he doesn’t really see anything anymore.

…

When Leonard finally leaves his room he comes face to face with Sheldon and a new wave of shame and arousal overcomes Leonard. 

Sheldon has great hearing, how much of that did he hear? How much did he want to hear? How much did Leonard want him to hear? Sheldon says nothing, his face does not change; he simply retreats to the bathroom as if nothing happened between them. Leonard stares at the bathroom door as his breathing returns to normal, and wonders what new rift this activity would cause.

But to Leonard’s surprise, nothing changes.

No. Leonard has to admit that’s not quite true. The silences between them carry a certain weight at times, and the looks they share bear a certain heat. There is no conversation about their actions, no repeat of them. Sheldon seems content to pretend it never happened and Leonard does not have the courage to bring it up.

After two weeks, Leonard is convinced nothing will change. Which is fine, really, he’s not sure what happened and not sure he wants to know. Besides, he’s got a date with Penny.

“Leonard, where are you going?” Sheldon asks from his spot on the couch. Leonard pauses in his movements and remembers that he had plans before Penny’s text for an impromptu date night.  
“Penny wants to go out.” Leonard clarifies. Sheldon narrows his eyes and shifts.  
“We have plans for the evening.”  
“I know,” Leonard tries to cut him off.  
“I just ordered our food.” Sheldon continues.  
“I know, but Penny…” Leonard says it like Sheldon is supposed to suddenly understand and that makes him angry. 

Sheldon has flashes to all of the other times this had happened: Food going in the trash, Leonard’s bowel movements shifting schedules, Penny increasing visits in the apartment, nights of noise and days of complaints. He stands. Leonard goes from frustrated to intimidated and Sheldon likes it. This power feels like fire in his veins. The heat in their gaze has Leonard swallowing his breath.  
“Leonard-”  
“Oh, come on, Sheldon, what are you going to do, tie me to the chair?” Leonard sweeps his arms in a broad circle in his frustration but he can’t bring himself to break their eye contact.

And whoops. Is that a Freudian slip? It feels like one.

Sheldon takes a step towards Leonard and remembers the image of Leonard on his knees, remembers the fact that Leonard masturbated to the thought of him.

He _could_ tie Leonard up. 

Leonard would probably like it, and Leonard can’t leave if he’s tied to Sheldon’s side. It’s a selfish thought, but Sheldon is used to those. Still, it would be so much better if Leonard gave up to him instead of Sheldon exerting himself. No wrestle, no complaint, no acquiesce, just surrendering to Sheldon’s will. Victory without a battle.

“Do you want me to?”

“No-No!” Leonard shakes his head and steps back, adjusting his glasses, but he’s lying. As Sheldon stares at him, Leonard knows that he does want to repeat being tied up, which makes him more determined to fight it. “No,” he repeats, not in a panic, but softly. Neither one of them believe him.

“I could tie you up; leave you bound to the couch while we carry out our initial plans for the evening.” Sheldon wants it to come out like a threat, but it rolls off his tongue like a promise. He says it like it’s a good thing; a reward for staying with him.

In an instant, Leonard’s world shifts. He wants. He _wants_. He wants this more than he has ever wanted a woman, more than he’s ever wanted anything really. Sheldon is offering it without disgust, guilt, or nagging. Suddenly going out with Penny seems like the least interesting way to spend the night. He could spend it out with Penny pretending to like psychics and trying to prove he’s better than the boys she usually dates; the types of boys that would make fun of his glasses and steal his inhaler for jokes. Or he could spend it here with Sheldon. He could spend it getting to know the bite of the rope in his arm and the beautiful numbness that comes soon after. He could spend it listening to Sheldon giving him other types of commands. He could spend it having someone look at him and see him.

“You’re going to have to tie me up to get me to stay.” Leonard finally replies.  
“I am unclear on your meaning. Are you saying that I would have to tie you up against your will in order for you to uphold our original plans or that you will choose to stay with me if I promise to tie you up?”

As Sheldon stares into his eyes, Leonard feels his knees buckle for a quick second.

“Yes.”

Sheldon opens his mouth to retort before closing it with a breath. Technically, if Leonard chose to view the previous as a logic statement, then he could say yes and avoid giving him an answer. Drat. Sheldon will take he yes as an affirmitive for Leonard's cooperation. Sheldon walks further into the apartment to go to Leonard's room and Leonard lets out a long breath.

“If I’m going to tie you up,” Sheldon calls from their hallway, “you’re going to have to shower. The thought of Penny causes you to excessively perspire and I have no desire to handle you in such a state.”

Leonard turns to stare at the door.

Penny is on the other side of the hallway. She’s likely getting dressed for their date. She’s ready to give him another chance. She could be thinking of him in this very moment. He could potentially kiss her and feel the touch of her skin under his fingertips tonight. If he’s lucky enough, he may be able to spend the night with her.

Leonard looks over his shoulder down the hallway. But Sheldon…

Sheldon is in this apartment. He could be planning how to tie Leonard up this very minute. He could be drafting a rope agreement for them in this instant. He is certainly thinking of him. Sheldon has offered him a second chance to feel the bite of rope in his skin. Sheldon has offered him a night of being his sole focus. 

It’s not really a difficult choice at all.

At least, not until Sheldon comes back. 

As he sees Sheldon bring the rope into the living room, Leonard has another crisis. What sane person forgoes going out with a woman like Penny to have their roommate tie them up??

“This isn't normal Sheldon.” Leonard bites out as he remembers the feel of the rope on his arms. He remembers the tingling. He has to be angry, he can't be aroused. He is aroused.  
“Of course not, _normal_ would be you going out with Penny.” Sheldon starts to unwind the rope. Leonard almost whimpers. “Is that what you want?”

No. It’s really not. It should be.

If he says yes, he has a chance with Penny, if he says no them what? Sheldon ties him up, they watch TV? It really doesn’t matter; he wants the rope on his skin, he wants eyes on him. He doesn’t want to want it, but he wants to have Sheldon stand over him as Leonard is helpless and tied up.

“Just get it over with,” he jerks his arms towards Sheldon who frowns. Leonard swallows and moves them together. Then Sheldon gives Leonard the haughtiest look he's ever seen. 

Sheldon knows Leonard’s lying to him, and it all has to do with his attachment to Penny. If she were out of the picture, Leonard would beg for this. He’d ask and surrender, not act defensive and deny it. He’ll make Leonard admit he actually wants it. Then he’ll use the rope. Not before. He won’t take this, it’s only worth it if Leonard gives it to him.

“I'm not going to do it until you admit you want it.”  
“If you don’t then I’m leaving.” Leonard bluffs and Sheldon calls it by stepping back. They both know he won’t leave. Leonard is grasping at an excuse for his desire, but Sheldon will not let him make any.  
“Then leave.” Leonard’s resolve crumbles under Sheldon’s stare. He lowers his head. Once again, Sheldon is demanding he reject Penny. Once again, he will. Sheldon's lips part slightly but tighten when Leonard lifts it up again.

“I don’t want to leave. I want you to tie me up Sheldon.”  
“Are you sure?” Sheldon tilts his head and asks him like a child. Leonard feels humiliated, his face flushes. He likes that too.  
“Yes. I want you to tie me up.” Leonard swallows his nonexistent pride. “Please.” Sheldon holds his gaze for a long time, then nods.  
“Tell Penny you are going to keep your existing plans, take a shower, and then wait for me right here.” He does.

…

Sheldon must have wanted to tie him up, must have thought about it, because these knots are different. They wind across his torso in elegance. They take Sheldon’s focus from talking to Leonard to making art out of his body.

In the silence of the tying process, Leonard starts to get lost in Sheldon’s rhythmic motions, in his own. He feels, almost drunk, if he’s honest with himself. Leonard closes his eyes to bathe in the feeling of it all. Sheldon pulls the line of rope around his back and his fingers brush Leonard’s arm. For a second, Leonard is sure the entire universe existed in that point of contact. He breathes out, feeling tingles where Sheldon’s fingers touch him. 

Last time, it had been like fire. It was all consuming and Leonard felt entrapped in every single movement. Every breath seemed ripped from him. This time, it’s almost like floating in water. Even with a focus, the touches seem light and far away. He seems like he’s going far away; Sheldon his only tether in the world. He opens his eyes to watch Sheldon make another diamond on his front and bites back a groan at the way Sheldon is focusing on him. Leonard closes his eyes again only to find the feeling is gone.

He spends the next minute trying to chase that mellow drunkenness only to have it fall further away from him. As a last resort, Leonard does more than take what Sheldon is offering and lifts up his arms. Sheldon doesnt wrap them. 

“I’m not going to feed you,” Sheldon offers as an explanation as Leonard shoots him a questioning look. “But this should bind you pretty well.” 

Leonard has an image then, of being completely encased in rope. Similar to Sheldon’s work here but everywhere on his body. He can’t move, not one bit, and Sheldon has to feed him. Sheldon has to dote on him in every way. It’s an arousing image. 

Leonard bought a long piece of rope, so long he doubted he would ever use it all and yet Sheldon runs out before he’s done. He turns Leonard around to retie something in the middle of his back and Leonard looks down to see an intricate pattern of lines and diamonds on his front. He wishes he didn’t have his shirt on so he could see them against his skin. He wishes they were tighter; he wishes he could feel the bite. He wishes he could chase the feeling from before. Sheldon pulls back and smirks.

He pulls out the other smaller pieces they were working with the day before and kneels in front of Leonard.

Leonard’s brain stops complaining and his cock jumps. 

He can do nothing but stare as Sheldon moves his legs, he says nothing as he watches Sheldon pull the rope taut and place it over his thighs. The doorbell rings with what must be their food. Sheldon pulls, twists, and lifts the rope and Leonard feels the bite in his thighs. His breath escapes him in a gasp as he leans back, and now the rope on his chest draws his attention.

Oh yes, he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions and comments are welcome! Anyone who would want to go back and forth with me is more than welcome!


End file.
